Sanae
by OneDayMyPrinceWillCome
Summary: She was untrained. She was pregnant. She was the wife of the most powerful Kazekage in history. Gaara needed her back. non-con/rape, depictions of violence, angst, smut, fluff, GaaraxOC. Please read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Sanae

Chapter 1.

It was hot. It normally was in Suna, the kind of sweltering heat that made you want to do nothing but sit on the couch and melt.

Normally on days like these Sanae and her husband would spend together, tangled until you didn't know whose limbs were whose. I mean if you're already sweaty…

It was an advantage, Sanae thought as she propped her leg further up on the couch, when your husband was shinobi, almost endless stamina. She giggled before sighing wistfully at the thought, this line of thinking was doing nothing in helping her get over the fact that Gaara wouldn't be home tonight.

Having sobered up from her R rated musings, Sanae began to heave her somewhat pregnant belly off of the couch. It was high time for some food and her newly discovered pregnancy craving were calling for some pickles and ice cream.

As proud as she was to be the wife of Gaara, the kindest man and most powerful Kazekage in history, she couldn't help but wish he had some more free time. He had been so busy recently with the news of a new terrorist group forming in the north, but sometimes, Sanae thought, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, that he was missing a lot at home.

She was just settling herself into one of the bar stools in their sand clad yellow kitchen when there was a soft knock on the door. The clock above the lounge chair just visible in the next room read 7:43pm, an odd time for a house guest.

None the less Sanae was dying of boredom, she needed someone to talk to, even if that someone was one of the stiff ANBU Gaara thought she didn't know had been set to watch her.

There was no one there.

That wasn't too odd, Sanae rationalised with herself, it could've been the wind or a dare given from one young genin to another. Disappointed and kinda spooked she walked back to her meal resigning herself to a horrible lonely evening.

xxx

Gaara had been the head of the Suna shinobi for a more than a third of his life and yet somehow, he still managed to be schooled in the weirdest ways.

It was his beautiful wife, as it admittedly normally was, who he had the honour of learning from this time.

The woman was in no way shinobi. Actually, there was a very funny and quite frankly scary afternoon when she had convinced him to let her train with his kunai. It has not gone well. Kunkuro's right arm could attest.

And yet, it was she who not only pointed out a very deadly flaw in their latest infiltration mission plan but also offered a solution.

"So, you're saying we enter from the east?" Teru, one of Suna's top jounin was asking.

Gaara bent over the map that they were surrounding on his office desk to circle said entry point in red marker. "Yes. I didn't realise it before but the clear areas of the south might be where shinobi train. Entering through the east where the villagers live is our safest option."

"I heard," Gaara continued, relaying word for word what Sanae had told him earlier, "that there have been complaints about shinobi patrolling and fighting in residential areas, due to this the number of shinobi in these areas have been reduced.

There was a general consensus in the room and Gaara couldn't help but be proud of his wife for potentially saving some of their lives. The talks continued into the night, the five jounin and Kage bent over the map.

Gaara was the only one to look up when the ANBU flashed in a kneeling position at the opposite end of the office.

"What is it?" Gaara asked a hint of worry leaking into his voice, he ignored the other jounin who had whipped their heads around in confusion, not having sensed the ANBU's arrival.

"it's it is your wife Kazekage-sama," The woman began, the extremely unfamiliar feeling of nerves making her voice waver slightly, "we think she is missing."

Gaara's eyes narrowed harshly "think?' he ground out.

Yuami swallowed roughly before speaking again, it was rotten luck to be the one to deliver this piece of information to the Kazekage. As it was his face, normally so emotionless, looked like it was about to pop a vein.

"Y-yes sir. We were monitoring her all day, she was having dinner and then fell asleep on the couch. It was a few minutes later we realised that we were watching a mizu buushin."

"Show me." Gaara ordered, already stepping onto a sand cloud that would transport them home, infiltration mission all but forgotten.

When they entered the house, it was as peaceful as ever. Hints of Sanae lay everywhere comforting Gaara despite the situation. Yuami walked him through his house, going step by step through Sanae's evening. Gaara grimaced at the bowl of melted ice-cream and half eaten-pickle.

When they got to the lounge, Gaara lowered to his knees to examine the puddle of water next to the forgotten edition of Suna's Women Weekly.

"Get me Kankuro, also summon Kei, Sora and Ryota. I will also need paper."

Chapter end

Firstly, I do not own any of the wonderful characters that you may recognise.

Secondly, This chapter has been entirely renovated. I think improved, but you let me know

Thirdly, My apologies. I hand write my stories and I lost my journal early last year, I thought everything was lost until I found it again a few days ago. I have never been happier.

Lastly, I would love to know your thoughts! Did you hate it, did you like it? Let me know.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanae

Chapter 2

Konoha had become a lot more peaceful. It was to be expected, seeing that the 4thShinobi war was still fresh in their history.

With the five Kage closer than they have ever been before, the skirmishes that occurred recently, mostly involved outside terrorist groups rather than a warring nation.

Naruto sighed, his feet dragging slightly from the mental exhaustion of a day in the office. He loved being Hokage.

Many people believed that when he used to sprout off his dreams as a child, he didn't understand the work and responsibility of the role, but Naruto had always known that it would be hard work.

He enjoyed it, and he was good at it, that was confirmed nightly as he walked the streets of Konoha.

"I'm home." Naruto called out, bending over to take his shoes off and relishing in the fact that the house he was coming home to was alive and bubbling. The smell of dinner being cooked wafted through the corridor and Naruto could hear Hinata quietly having a one man argument with their son.

"Welcome back." Hinata called late, distracted. Naruto had already walked to the kitchen to find her bent over Boruto's high chair muttering, "please Boruto one bite, just be good for mommy."

Smiling at the picture they made, Naruto went to wrap his arms around his wife's midsection. "Here let me try." He said softly, gently prying the small green feeding spoon from her hand.

"You're more than welcome to, he's been trouble all night, I don't think..."

Boruto began giggling happily as he ate from the spoon is father had aeroplaned into his mouth.

I give up!" Hinata threw her hands in the air, ignoring the shit eating grin Naruto was throwing her and turning to concentrate on dinner.

The young family spend the evening in a similar fashion. Joking with each other and playing with their little boy.

After story time and successfully tucking Boruto in, they settled together on the couch. Hinata cuddled up against Naruto with a new book while he read over a list of the remaining shinobi in Konoha.

A comfortable silence settled over the room as the two of them just enjoyed each other's presence. It was broken a short hour later by the sudden whirring sound of the fax machine.

"I wonder what the problem is now." Naruto muttered as he untangled himself from his wife.

The machine was new technology recently brought to Konoha. It was supposed to be able to distribute information at lightning speed, much faster than a carrier pigeon.

Naruto had been against the noisy contraception being set up in his house but Shikamaru had given him an earful about being contactable during an emergency.

Thus, the contraption was begrudgingly placed in his living room with the condition that it is not to be used unless it was an extreme emergency.

Needless to say, when a fax, like the one currently floating down from the machine, did come through, Naruto was quick to pay attention to it.

Sanae's been kidnapped.

Having difficulty tracking the culprit.

Could you please use sage mode to locate her chakra and pinpoint her location.

Contact me with bird, I am already on the move.

Gaara.

"Hinata, I'm heading out." Naruto called over his shoulder already donning his Nanadaime cape.

"Why, what's happened?"

"Sanae's been kidnapped. Gaara, being him, has only asked me to locate her with sage mode, but I am going to join the search." He kissed his wife goodbye, her eyes large with worry.

Sanae had been the newest addition to their group and the only one who wasn't shinobi.

It had been surprising when Gaara first announced his intentions to marry her. It wasn't often that the spouse of a Kage had no ninja training what so ever, for this exact reason. It made them a target.

If Hinata had been kidnapped, at least she had the physical and mental training to withstand torture or even escape. Sanae had nothing and that made Hinata's blood run cold.

She didn't even want to image how scared and hurt her beautiful friend was. In the short time they had known Sanae and the brief visits she had made with Gaara to Konoha, she became family. To Hinata more than anyone else.

"Bring her home." She said following Naruto to the door. "I'll let Temari know if you're not back by morning."

Naruto gave a firm nod.

"Daifu." Immediately a hidden ANBU appeared kneeling in front of him. "Get me Shikamaru and Sai. I'll be at the village gates."

xxx

Sai arrived first. Shikamaru shortly after his hands above his head in a silent stretch "What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," Naruto said, already in sage mode before turning to the Shinobi on guard. "I'll be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, I have left a kagabushin. No one is to know I'm gone."

Chapter end

Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts. J


	3. Chapter 3

Sanae

Chapter 3.

Sanae knew something was wrong. For one she was freezing. She could feel the heat of her breath hover over her cheeks, emphasising the small goose-bumps covering the rest of her body.

Another thing was that the hard surface underneath her felt very different from, really any, furniture that they had at home.

It wasn't a massive jump from there to realise that she'd been kidnapped.

Sanae had read enough shinobi novels to know not to open her eyes. She concentrated on controlling her breathing and her heart to give the impression that she was still asleep.

With the calming technique, Tsubaki-sensei (her pregnancy medic) had taught her, getting rid of most of the adrenaline coursing through her veins, Sanae winced internally at the sudden sharp pain that had just made itself known in her shoulders.

She shifted slightly, as quietly as she could to ease the tension created by having her arms bound above her head. It didn't work, she was only now more aware of how the ropes were roughly cutting into her wrists.

Despite her best efforts her heart rate began to speed again with panic, calming technique forgotten. Sanae was in way over her head.

She had never been in a situation like this. She didn't think she would ever be.

Who in their right mind would kidnap the wife of one of the most powerful shinobi in the realm? She knew now that it was naive to think this. But surely, they knew that Gaara would not be kind to them once he found her.

Thinking of Gaara calmed her down again somewhat. He was looking for her. She knew he was. All she needed to do was be strong until he came.

Sanae hated that she had to be the damsel in distress, but truthfully there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't fight, she hadn't even learnt how to mould her chakra yet. All she could do was wait.

Then again, Sanae had never been a very patient woman. It took her all of five minutes to give up on that plan. If she was going to be stuck here, she was going to help Gaara as much as she could and that included finding out everything she could about these kidnappers.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and opened her eyes.

xxx

Naruto located Gaara almost instantly after activating Sage mode. After the 4th Shinobi war, his sensory skills had become world famous. Even without the help of Kurama Naruto could, quite proudly, sense the whole of the Fire Nation and just beyond. With the nine tails chakra, the Hokage had enough power to sense all of the Elemental Nations.

He only needed to be familiar with the Chakra pattern of a particular person and he could pretty much locate them anywhere.

Naruto concentrated on Sanae's pattern, as him, Shikamaru and Sai raced through the forest. The Kazekage's wife's pattern had always interested Naruto and he and Gaara had spent many a night researching where it could have been from.

It was a swirl of blue that suggested a Kekkai Genkai, it was strong, pliable and oddly cold despite the warmth of the woman in question. When Naruto had first told Gaara of this, his friend has been so proud, almost boasting, in a weird Gaara way, of how strong his wife would have been had she been trained.

It was nowhere to be found now.

This worried Naruto more than he was comfortable admitting. She couldn't have been taken out his range in such a short amount of time, but that left no answers in where she could be.

Naruto made up his mind. He would get to Gaara first. His friend would be panicking and trying to hide it which was not good for anyone involved.

With that thought in mind, he put more force in his jumps and sped up to the familiar red/yellow chakra pattern.

Gaara sensed three high-speed oncoming shinobi and stopped instantly, his ANBU following suit, falling into a loose protective triangle around him.

"Show yourself." He called tensely.

"It's just me." The familiar voice answered. Gaara relaxed slightly as he watched his close friend, brother-in-law and former comrade walk out from the bushes. He waved a hand at his ANBU to fall at ease while exiting the triangle.

"You didn't need to come. I only asked you to pinpoint her location. Now you have left Konoha without its Hokage." His eyes flicked to Shikamaru, "or its first officer."

"But, thank you."

Naruto grinned widely hands moving to his hips "Dattebyo!"

"What do you have so far?"

Gaara turned to face his brother-in-law. "Not much." He admitted, "only that the kidnappers used a mizu buushin." He couldn't help the shame that bubbled inside of him at the lack of information, someone had been in his home, touched his wife and he knew nothing.

"We are headed to the Rain village, that is where there are the most water element users. Were you able to detect Sanae's chakra?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No. Whoever has captured her is using a barrier, a strong one. I can't sense her anywhere."

Gaara's heart sank, this had suddenly got a lot harder.

"This is bothersome," Shikamaru muttered "Sai, do an aerial check, look for any inconsistencies in the forest, anything that might look odd to you. It hasn't been that long since she went missing. If they had the time to set up the kind of barrier that you're talking about, they shouldn't be too far away."

Sai nodded formally at the order and immediately began to draw a large bird on his scroll.

"Naruto, try using sage mode again. This time instead of looking for Sanae, look for any large unexplainable groups of shinobi. They might have some standing guard."

Gaara watched Naruto sit down to concentrate, happy that they were here and hopeful that whatever Shikamaru was searching for would lead them to his wife.

Chapter end

Thanks again for taking the time to read. As always let me know what you think.


End file.
